


Romance Is Dead

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights."<br/>- Motionless In White (City Lights)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Is Dead

"Just promise me to hold my hand."

\- Heaven Shall Burn (A Dying Ember)

 

                Morgause was standing on the hill, watching Morgana with adoration. Her whispers haunted her. She didn't move a limb for a while, bemused with Morgana's beauty. She envied the night it was allowed to touch Morgana and this envy paralyzed her. Morgana laid down and her eyes sparkled. Morgause was marvelled with the wonder - Morgana's scarlet eyes getting lost in all the city lights flooding the horizon... it was beautiful.

               It looked like rain tonight. The dark sky was veiled with dull grey curtain and the clouds were hanging heavily from the sky. Morgause knew she yens for nothing but Morgana, for her kisses, for her touches, for her love. "You are the water in my lungs," whispered Morgause. "I fell for your bloodshot eyes."

               Morgana gasped. "Say goodbye for the last time," whispered Morgause, her hand holding the blooded knife trembling. Morgana's blood dripped like wax. "All is lost in lust," whispered Morgause again. "Romance is dead." These words on her lips she slit her wrists.   
"We've lost it forever," she breathed as she died.

 

"These scars are worth bleeding out

'cause these scars are never healing!"

\- Miss May I (Bleeding Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with Motionless In White's songs City Lights and Bananamontana.


End file.
